ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ironclad Cleaver
Moves at average movement speed. *Seems to constantly stop and swing his sword even when its obvious he is swinging at nothing. *Hits with enStun *Each hit seems to strip 2 shadows. I moved these to discussion page and if someone knows how to edit these better then me, could you appropriately put these in their respective areas. Also add that his hits deal EnAmnesia and also when a SAM aggroed him and was attacking the sam, i stood in front of him to take a better photo, but his hits were AOE and with 0 Enmity from me and I didn't aggro it was hitting me too at the same time, I can upload a photo for proof if needed, but it sucked, dropped me to 250HP in 3 attacks. Cordareo Siren 03:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Just go ahead and fill it in with your best judgement. Tahngarthortalk- 04:42, September 14, 2010 (UTC) True Sight or sound. I walked by with snk/inv when he was laying on the ground and he aggro'd me. He hit me with a stun before I could use my instant warp which lasted until i was dead. Took him about 3 hits to kill me i think, blu85. (i thought i'd be safe since a similar scrap pile lies in Vunkerl, but no cigar.) Oh and btw don't bring him to the maw! First time I entered this zone he was there and killed me. Never even got to put visitant status on or anything. He is mean.--Defiledsickness Just attempted to duo this, got to 18% *after rage(60min) he has a major MDB *Can wipe all shadows then get another attack to break a 390 stoneskin *Hit me for about 600ish(Raged) without phalanx and only -20% PDT *Seems immune to Bind gravity paralyze and slow *Seems weak to thunder T3 RDM did 650ish unresisted *There is a area to kite to the west around two rocks, and can keep him pinned till you need to cast *Be careful of his nasty terror move if he gets to close, can one shot blms *Rages after 60min *AoE terror is magic based. 15SEP10 Snoochybooch It WILL kill you Don't think paltry things like space limitations in narrow tunnels or sealing wards will stop its murderous rage. It followed me through the tunnel back to the basecamp, through the warding seals, and starting whacking people. It sucks, basically. Solo'd as SCH85/RDM42 utilizing pinning on the rocks west of Conflux #00. He's very strong to everything but thunder, though thunder damaged him just fine. Fairly trivial solo so long as you're diligent about pinning and play it safe - he's very very slow. Helices hit for 150-175 w/ebullience and a moderate setup, can be poisoned and bio'd, plenty of time to get T3 and T4 nukes in as MP allows. Took about 35 minutes --Magicide Asura 03:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Solo as PUP Taipan +1 ACP body Pantaloni+1 Pantin Feet LSII Tranq Icemaker Condenser ManaChanneler : Once mob is aggroed, take it to conflux 00 area, there is a giant rock formation you can kite it to easily, keep it targeted and mind where the cursor is, he will jerk left to right as you do while you charge up your pew pew lazers. VERY IMPORTANT after 5 nukes in, get in the habit of letting the auto stay out after nuke to confirm it ISN'T doing a TP move ( seismic something ) if you release too early it will just do it on its own and hit you with the aoe range. The key is, as a friend calls it the SMN's oldest trick, is to make sure seismic is indeed targeted on your Automaton then release it before it completes. This will stun the aoe, also this makes it your prone to be a target if it ever reaches melee range ( Will auto use it so keep your distance checked while kiting, have it bob left to right instead of running a full circle ). You have 1 Hour to make things happen. With the above setup or similar you should be knocking 1800-2000 off each nuke or more. 1min per nuke 26~30 nukes to kill, realistically 45-50 min alone. Don't let it go to the hour mark or it will rage and nukes will do garbage dmg ( Strangely enough automaton starts casting aero V instead of water when it rages ). Cait Sith --Lyrminas 17:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed Velox Harness Drop (Cropped) screenshot here. --Arcibi 04:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Easy Duo/Trio Trio'd 2x 85 blm/rdm 1x 74pup : Bio'd and took it back to the big open area near #0. Very easy to kite around the rocks without any movement speed enhancements, took turns at pulling hate by nuking and kept debuffs up. On the few occasions we did get hit (while finding best rock to kite around) he had en-stun and en-amnesia but a stun from another blm was always enough to get to safety. Water V was doing 1.4k - 1.7k damage with thunder 4 doing 1.2k. Having capped Ele skill I saw no resists but the other BLM did after we got him below 40% hp, he was only 10skill levels away from cap. Took roughly 40 - 50mins to effectively duo this way, would have been much quicker if the pup was 85 :). Fenrir -- Balakir 07:40, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Trio Trioed as COR/RDM PUP/NIN and SCH/RDM easy, take him to the big rock close to the 00 conflux. I kited him around as cor, the sch doted and nuked him while the pup nuked him. was too easy of a fight. Kizite 01:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Turbine cyclone I got hit by this TP move a couple times on WHM. It removes all of your casted buffs, except for Reraise (Even magical Reraise isn't dispelled), atma buffs and cruor buffs. It did 565~580 damage to me without Stoneskin. I don't know if damage is calculated before or after pro/shell is dispelled. --Vyvian 04:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) !! Weakness Triggered Yellow "!!" with Thunder III. Dropped Tantra Tathlum, Lancer's Pelerine, Tandava Crackows, Velox Harness and a Damascene Cloth. Raged at 60 mins as stated above, Thunder III went from 700ish to 60-70 as 85 RDM/NIN with uncapped Elemental Magic (274 skill 69+65 INT as Elvaan). Kited at spawn location and Scorpion aggro caused a bit of a problem, safer to pull to Conflux #00 location and use the rocks there. Seemed to use TP moves with greater frequency after "!!" was triggered. After raged, PUP Ice Maneuver x3 Water V went from 2.2k to 266. Can be a very easy duo with RDM + PUP or BLM -- Pruviant 05:14, September 29, 2010 (UTC)